


Propriety, Modesty, and the Lack Thereof

by Kariki



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Almost smut, M/M, Manhandling, Phillip likes to be manhandled, Phillip's Bodyguards ships them, Phillip's too hard on himself when it comes to being proper, Sparring, boy could be a character in a Jane Austen Novel and angst about it the whole time, fade to black smut, short and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariki/pseuds/Kariki
Summary: What started out as a friendly spar between boyfriends leads to more as Phillip is unable to hide his arousal and Koda's unwilling to ignore it.





	Propriety, Modesty, and the Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom so... and this is what I come up with. No regrets.
> 
> Edit: did a bit of editing to how Koda talks after rewatching the series

Prince Phillip had been taught many things growing up as a royal: proper etiquette, modesty, propriety, manners – whatever you wanted to call it, it was how he was raised. Always be well-dressed in flattering but neutral colors, always been well-groomed, to never raise one's voice, always present one's self as being in control: someone trustworthy and regal.

Princes did not rough-house. They did not allow themselves to be manhandled, carried, dragged, pushed, pinned, or any other thing that would insult the dignity of his station.

Which only made the embarrassed flush of arousal worse.

He saw in it Koda's eyes what was about to happen just seconds before it did. Their sparring had dragged on longer than they had planned, leaving them both sweaty, flushed, and panting. When Koda finally knocked him to the grass and pinned him there, there was no way Phillip could hide the interested twitch in his groin and there was no way Koda hadn't felt it.

The caveman stared down into his face, a look of mild surprise quickly turning to open lust. Phillip licked his suddenly dry lips.

“Mean Prince want to play?” Koda asked, a knowing grin spreading over his handsome face. 

Phillip cast a quick glance toward his bodyguards, standing at attention a few dozen yards away. Jim Mercer, his personal bodyguard that he's had since he was a toddler, had a very small but amused smirk on his face.

“M-maybe we should go somewhere more private,” he suggested, looking back to his boyfriend. His bodyguards had seen quite a lot in their time as his guardians, some of it quite mortifying, but he drew the line at this intentional semi-public indecency.

“Private,” Koda repeated, climbing to his feet. “Can do private.” He held out his hand for Phillip to take.

Phillip grabbed the hand and climbed to his feet. “Later tonight we can – Koda!”

Koda hadn't stopped with just pulling Phillip to his feet. He pulled the prince closer before ducking down to wrap his arms around the thinner man's waist, easily hefting him up onto his shoulder. Phillip flailed for a moment before Koda shifted him into a better position, his arm locking the other man in place.

“Koda, put me down,” Phillip said, once he found his voice again. He tried to make the words sound like an order but they came out as more of a plea... one that was duly ignored.

He could only watch as his vast back garden grew further away as they approached the door to his newly purchased Amber Beach estate.

A polite cough brought Koda to a stop. Phillip strained to see over Koda's shoulder. Mercer smirked back at them, looking over Koda's back to Phillip.

“Oh, dear Lord,” the prince groaned, pressing his hands to his now burning face.

“I'll let your guests know you'll be indisposed for the rest of the afternoon,” the older man said, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

“I... thank you, Mercer,” he said, his voice muffled by his hands. He pressed his head against the small of Koda's back, trying to make himself as small as possible. Was it too late to get new bodyguards? Or at least invite a memory wiping device so erase this potential arsenal from the man's mind? Mercer will never let him live it down.

“In-de-sposed,” Koda repeated, nodding happily. “All day.”

Phillip groaned again, determined to ignore the stiffening of his cock at the promise Koda just made... out loud... to his bodyguard who's known him for most of his life. If his parents and older brother were here, he wondered if Koda would proudly announce his claim to them as well. It was very likely.

The thought sent another jolt of arousal to his cock that seemed determined to betray him as much as possible.

“That was mortifying,” he announced as Koda carried him into the cold, air conditioned manor. Koda was already heading straight for the stairs toward their rooms. 

“Phillip wants privacy,” Koda reminded him. “Koda wants Phillip.”

To Phillip's relief (and to the disappoint to other, more primal, parts of his anatomy) they ran into no one else on their way to Phillip's suite. Koda carried him past the pallet of blankets on the floor and to the bare mattress where he unceremoniously dropped the prince.

“Oof,” Phillip bounced on the mattress. There was no way he could hide the tenting of his pants nor the small wet spot starting to form. He was breathing heavily as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking up at Koda as the shorter man stood over him.

Phillip licked his arousal-reddened lips, leaving them glistening. Koda let out a moan at the sight. He climbed onto the bed, pushing Phillip's legs apart so he could settle between his knees. He slipped his arms under the prince's legs and pulled, sliding the prince onto his back and into his lap, keeping those long legs draped over his arms.

Phillip let out a shaky breath, feeling just how hard Koda was as well. “W-we're still a bit over-dressed,” he said, thankful that he had worn a simple t-shirt and sweatpants to spar in.

“You always over-dress,” Koda said, running his hands down Phillip's thighs until they found the waistband of his sweatpants. With deft fingers, he pulled the pants as well as the prince's boxers down, revealing the hard, dripping cock that sprang up between them.

“Oh...” Phillip breathed, hands grasping at the sheets under him for a moment as he tried to regain his equilibrium. He felt Koda's hands move onto his shirt, bringing him back to the task at hand. He helped to shrug off the dark gray shirt and kick off the tangled mess that was his pants before grabbing hold of Koda's sleeveless blue shirt to pull it off the other man.

Koda moved closer, forcing him to spread his thighs as far apart as he could, letting the caveman press their bodies together, trapping their cocks – one still covered and one free – between them. Phillip whined at the contact, rolling his hips so that his length rubbed against the soft fabric that kept them apart.

Blindly, he reached toward the nightstand beside the bed, desperately searching for the half-used tube he knew to be there. Koda had other plans. He grabbed the questing hand, lacing their fingers together before pulling the hand up over Phillip's head and pressing the captured limb into the pillows there. His other hand was quickly gathered as well and crossed over it's twin so Koda could hold them both with one hand.

“Koda...” The name left Phillip's lips like a prayer. He arched against the man, desperate for touch, for something more.

“Phillip mine,” Koda stated, leaning down to press a kiss to Phillip's chest, then again up to his neck when the prince threw his head back with another longing moan. He scrapped his teeth along the sensitive skin he found there and Phillip shuddered with want.

“Yours,” Phillip agreed, his gray-blue eyes slipping closed. He felt the bed shift as Koda moved, he heard the scraping of a wooden drawer being opened and the few items inside rattle before Koda found the lubricant they had started keeping there. 

* * *

The room was dark and Mercer had kept his promise that they would not be disturbed for the rest of the day. If the bodyguard hadn't already heavily implied just what it was keeping the prince from his guests, he was sure whatever sounds they had made during their affair had alerted them – Koda didn't see the point in hiding their activities and, once they were far enough into said activities, Phillip found himself forgetting about modesty as well.

The pallet on the floor wasn't the most comfortable for him, though Phillip had added an absurd amount of blankets and pillows to Koda's little 'nest' to make it more bearable for himself. Koda couldn't sleep in a bed and Phillip disliked not sleeping beside Koda, especially when their time together was so short. Now that Phillip would, hopefully, be spending more time in Amber Beach, maybe they could work out a better compromise.

Sleeping on the floor was just another thing a proper prince wasn't meant to do. Especially not when he was covered in bruises and love-bites left by an overly eager partner who all but pinned him down and fucked him to the point of exhaustion.

The thought brought a small smile to Phillip's lips. He nuzzled closer to Koda, breathing in the scent of sweat, cum, trees, and the unique musky smell he associated with the man.

“I don't think I'm a very good prince,” Phillip muttered, mostly to himself.

“Phillip best prince,” Koda said, his voice barely more than a sigh. “My prince.”

A good prince wouldn't put himself in these situations, wouldn't get hard by being treated like a common whore to be pushed, manhandled, pinned, and fucked, wouldn't love every bruise left on their skin that was meant to be pristine. But if Phillip couldn't be that kind of prince... he could settle for being Koda's prince.

He pressed a kiss to Koda's jaw and closed his eyes, content to enjoy this brief respite for as long as possible before his duties as a Prince of Zandar or as a Power Ranger pulled them apart again.


End file.
